Cold as Fire
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: “Where am I?” I asked, frowning. This wasn’t my room. Hao smirked and leaned down over me. “In good hands.” He whispered, sending chills up my spine. HaoxYoh ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: Heh don't own it?

Joh: yeah I know I have like 10 or 11 other stories but I was bored and I really wanted to write this, forgive me

Everyone: never

Joh: -cries-

Warnings: um, language and stuff that makes the rating the way it is –waggles eyebrows- ohohohoho, are we clear?

This is set before Yoh meets Hao, so he doesn't know he has a brother and stuff

0o0o0

Black. It was all black. Everything was dark. No sound, no sight, nothing.

I turned over, brow furrowing in a frown. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. Something was there, hovering over me like a dark shadow refusing to be chased away by the light.

Something was burning. Hot waves danced through my body as I trembled in my sleep. Was I asleep? It didn't feel like it.

'I want to wake up!' I thought desperately, a tight knot of fear in the pit of my stomach. 'I need to wake up…!'

_The struggling boy began to thrash, tangling his limbs in the dark thin bed sheets. Sweat beaded his body as his breath quickened._

A soft, cool, calm voice played across my ears, tickled my mind. It broke into my dark dreams and stilled my, calming me yet at the same time frightening me.

"Yoh…"

Who was that talking? I strained my ears to hear that voice again, but nothing. All sound faded away, replaced by an eerie silence once again. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

I tried to open my eyes, but failed. After taking several deep breaths I relaxed slightly. Maybe if I waited I would be released from this endless dream.

I could feel something! I struggled to reach out, but it was like trying to swim through thick mud, possible but exhausting. But even though everything was in a hazy darkness for me, that cold touch on my cheek was so clear. I could feel it, almost as if I were fully awake.

"Yoh."

Whoever had been speaking was now amused. Who were they? I could feel them; they were now stroking my cheek softly.

I used all my might and will power to finally stretch my arm out. I felt a cool hand take mine and press it against a soft cheek.

"Open your eyes."

And like that, my eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, but I didn't realize why until I felt something wet slide down my face. Had I been crying in my sleep? Possibly.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. It was as if I hadn't opened them in years. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying flat on my back, staring up into a mirror, my own reflection smirking down at me.

Smirking? I reached up slowly with my arm, trying to steady my shaky movements. Why is it so hard to move? I felt the outline of my lips. No, I definitely wasn't smirking. So was that not a reflection? I studied the 'reflection' again and noticed that it had longer hair that was curtained around me, tickling my chest.

It had my own deep black eyes, although its were narrowed dangerously. My own were wide and teary. I noticed that it was holding my trembling hand against its cold cheek. I tried to pull my hand away but it held me firmly, smirk widening.

I struggled to find my voice. "W-who are…who are you?" I stammered. Why does my voice sound so weird?

The smirk on its face changed into a calm smile, eerily similar to that of my own. He leant down over me and whispered in my ear.

_The boy's eyes widened at the words he heard. His eyes dilated, he didn't even notice when the 'reflection' let his hand fall back to his side, the smile on his face evolving into a devious grin._

"Welcome, otouto." His tone was thick with amusement.

I blinked. Had I heard him right? "Otouto?" I repeated slowly. "Who are you?"

"Hao Asakura." He answered, stroking my face.

I frowned. He did look like me, and he had the same last name. But why didn't I know him? "Hao…" I said his name aloud, doubtful. I let my eyes trail away from his face and study the room I was in.

I was lying in a large soft black bed with numerous pillows. The walls were paneled with dark wood and the floorboards were a hard stone, covered with large red rugs. A high window was placed near the bed, allowing moonlight to drift in. Several long mirrors were placed along the walls, reminding me of the boy towering over me.

"Where am I?" I asked, frowning. This wasn't my room.

Hao smirked and leaned down over me. "In good hands." He whispered, sending chills up my spine.

I turned my head away from him uneasily. For some reason I doubted his words. I was still so confused, he hadn't really answered my question but I could guess that I was at his house in his room. I wonder if he is a shaman? He said he was my brother so I suppose he is.

He laughed and sat up, regarding me with lazy eyes. "Of course I'm a shaman, Yoh."

I stared at him. How did he know?

"You being my twin make your thoughts even clearer. Of course I can hear anyone's mind, yours is just so much louder to me."

So he could read my mind. And we're twins? "Why don't I know you?"

Hao's expression darkened considerably and his smirk was replaced with a scowl. "You've been sheltered from me," he paused and looked at me thoughtfully. "Although we have plenty of time to get to know each other now." He smiled darkly.

"I don't understand…" I trailed off. I sat up and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. What would Anna do once she finds out I'm gone? I winced at the thought. How far away am I?

"Get up."

I blinked at him.

He frowned. "I said get up."

I slid out of the bed and swayed slightly. He placed his hands on my shoulders to brace me and I offered him a small smile. His eyes flashed and his grip on my shoulders tightened painfully.

I stared at him and backed away clumsily, wariness taking hold of me.

Hao let go and he swept across the room to the door.

I watched him slide it open and he glanced back at me. "Get dressed." He ordered.

"But I'm already dressed."

"Change." He replied simply, sliding the door shut behind him.

I sighed. Hao was just as bossy as Anna. I glanced around and spotted a tall dark wardrobe. It creaked when I opened it. Inside, three shirts were hung up and several pants were folded. I pulled out a simple dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Slipping off my own wrinkled clothing I shivered at how cold the room was. It hadn't been that cold when Hao was in here, what happened? Quickly I pulled on the clothes I had chosen and glanced at the bed.

It looked so inviting, but what if I fell into that weird dream state again?

I didn't want to risk that. With a sigh I walked over to the window and tried to peer out, but it was too high up for me to reach. So I resigned myself to plopping down on the fluffy red carpet.

Nothing was making sense. I had fallen asleep under a tree without exactly meaning to and then I woke up here with a strange boy who looks just like me, claiming that he was my brother, my twin.

I didn't think he was lying.

But how did he know me when this was the first time I've met him?

_Hao grinned to himself as he stretched out across the sofa. He could feel his brother's confusion and hear his jumbled thoughts. Yoh would learn, and Hao would teach him._

0o0o0o0

Joh: What you guys think? Should I continue?

**Review!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: -Laughs- is this even necessary?

Everyone: Yes. (All serious)

KG: Bah!

Everyone: -Silent-

Zoro: Is it me, or are you becoming more and more immature every day?

KG: Oh! I just bought this creepy song! -Tunes out-

Ali-Chan: -Snickers- iTunes!

Everyone: -Stares-

Ali-Chan: Get it? She's Tuning out on iTunes? Get it?

Zoro: Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.

KG: Let's not fight now…

Ti: I thought you were spaced out?

KG: You weren't, and I can see through you! -Horror music-

Ti: Oh my god! This is my favorite song! -Dances to horror music-

KG: I forgot that you were the evil one. –Runs away-

Ti: Don't run away from yourself! -Still dancing-

**This is set when Yoh finally becomes friends with Ren and stuff...like after he beat Ren**

0o0o0

_Hao grinned to himself as he stretched out across the sofa. He could feel his brother's confusion and hear his jumbled thoughts. Yoh would learn, and Hao would teach him._

_0o0o0o_

I leaned back and closed my eyes briefly. I could feel Yoh calming down in my room. I knew that he had changed into different clothes like I told him a while ago, but obviously he didn't feel comfortable with leaving the room.

I smirked to myself. Maybe he was simply uncomfortable around me. That was possible.

Well, comfortable or not it was about time he ventured out of my room. Besides, I was eager to see Yoh in my clothing. Yes, I am twisted.

_Hao Asakura opened his dark eyes and smirked. He could hear his brother's thoughts twisting around his own mind, reminding him of the boy in his room._

I got up and stalked over to the door he was hiding behind. I knew he could sense me so I didn't bother knocking as I slid into my room. "Otouto?" I called softly.

He was curled up into a ball on the large red carpet. His back was facing me and he was shaking. I wonder if he's figured out yet that I'm the heater of this house.

I walked up to him and crouched down behind him. His figure was relaxed but I could hear the rushed thoughts striking through his mind when I rested my chin on his shoulder and pressed my cheek against his.

"Cold?"

He didn't respond but I knew he was freezing. I laughed softly in his ear and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him onto my lap. I felt him relax against me as warmth spread through him.

He turned his head slightly so that he could peer into my face, curious. "Why are you so warm?" he asked slowly.

I just smiled at him. Yoh would figure that out soon enough. "Are you hungry, Yoh?"

He hesitated then nodded. I slid him off my lap, which I'm sure relieved him, and got up. As I slid to the door I let my eyes roam over him slowly. The shirt he was wearing may not show off his chest, but it would keep him warm when I wasn't near him.

I opened the door and waited for him to walk out ahead of me. He walked to the end of the hall then paused and glanced back at me. His expression was calm but his eyes were wide. He was nervous.

I smiled. Good.

0o0o0

Horo yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. Blue hair was mussed from sleep and blue eyes were blinking groggily. The Ainu looked out the window absentmindedly. The moon was glowing faintly and filling the room with weak light.

His eyebrows furrowed together in a frown. 'Why am I awake?' he wondered to himself, flopping back down. He searched his mind quickly, something was wrong but he didn't know what.

'What could be wrong?' Horo mused to himself. He had come over to Yoh's to celebrate his victory and was sleeping over. Everything had been great. He even made a new friend, Ren. Well, kind of friend anyway.

He turned over restlessly. Something was missing. He sat up again and looked around the dark room. Nothing seemed out of place. His bags were still thrown in the corner and his snowboard placed carefully against the wall. Everything was as he had left it.

"Horo?" a voice broke the night's silence, making Horo start.

Horo glanced at the door and saw a dark figure in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out who it was.

"Horo, wake up."

That accent, it had to be Ren. "What?" Horo asked, surprised.

"Don't you feel it?" Ren moved into the room so that the moonlight washed over him, revealing his exotic features. His amber eyes lit up when the nightglow hit them.

Horo smiled uneasily. "I think so."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "I felt someone missing. It's Yoh."

0o0o0

"What time is it?" Yoh asked sitting down at the low table.

I cast him a blank look. "Night."

He nodded and looked around. I guess he is surprised that I don't own anything electronic. I forget how little he knows about me. "I don't believe in machines." I tell him, listening to his thoughts. "They help destroy the planet." I tilted my head to the side and stared at him, wondering what his reaction would be.

He blinked at me. "I suppose some do." He admitted after a long moment.

I laughed bitterly. "All do." I pushed a bowl full of oranges towards him. "Take some, they're your favorite, right?"

He eagerly accepted and selected the ripest one. He began to peel it slowly, but then he froze and looked up at me with a strange expression on his face.

"How did you know that?"

_Yoh shivered at the dark smirk that was spreading across his brother's face. Hao had a distant look when he stared at Yoh, a look that chilled him to the bone._

I smirked and sat down across from him. "Go ahead and eat." I encourage him, he must be hungry after the spell I had put on him.

"You didn't answer my question though." He pointed out to me with a small smile.

"Start eating and I'll explain."

Yoh nodded and began to peel again.

"I watched you grow up. And when I didn't have time to watch you I could hear you." My smile grew as I remembered those days when I had been all alone, listening to my brother's thoughts. Now he was here, sitting across from me.

He popped an orange piece into his mouth, absorbing what I told him. "That's kind of creepy."

I chuckled. "Maybe I'm just a creepy person."

Yoh chewed thoughtfully. I watched him, amused, as shock washed over his calm features. "Where's Amidamaru?" he asked, more to himself then to me.

"Ah, he is safe." I replied, smile not leaving my face.

My twin was staring at me with a horrified look apparently he didn't believe me. I smiled wider; I love it when he looks like that. After all, it isn't everyday I get to see my otouto terrified. I do plan on seeing that expression again, in the near future.

"Where is he?"

"Safe." I let my smile slide off my face. "You do not trust me?" I watched as Yoh struggled to answer that. Of course he had every right to distrust me, even fear me, but I knew what he was like, he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by admitting he didn't trust me but then he wouldn't want to lie to me either.

I cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently for his response.

He stared at me then quickly ate the rest of his orange, a diversion to my question. Once he finished he was forced to look back at me. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "Should I trust you?"

I reached over the table and ran my fingers through his hair. A pleasant smile graced my lips as I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't."

0o0o0

"Yoh's gone?" Horo repeated, a disbelieving grin spreading across his face.

The Chinese boy scowled and hit him hard on the head. "Don't make me repeat myself, snow bunny."

"Are you serious?" Horo asked, rubbing his sore head.

Ren simply frowned. "You can check for yourself. He's gone. His whole presence is gone. And he's not nearby either." His frown deepened.

"Maybe he took a walk." Horo paused then shook his head. "No, Yoh's too lazy to go take a walk in the middle of night."

Ren was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed and sat down on Horo's futon. "Yoh didn't leave. I was able to sense that someone else was with him, someone powerful."

"Who?"

"I…I don't know."

0o0o0

KG: Oho, it's getting good!

Zoro: You're so stupid.

KG: No, I'm just not nerdy!

Ti: Hey! No dissing my sister! You insult her you insult me!

Zoro: Hit two birds with one stone.

KG and Ti: Hey!

Answers to my wonderful reviewers!

BBShadowCat-Thanks! And of course I'll continue, I just realized how much fun this is to write!

MiStraLL-Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!

Kairi922-Um, at the beginning of this chapter I answered your question.

Alicia's power-Thanks! Definitely continuing now.

AWSOME! XD- Whoa! Awesome (and eccentric) review you gave me! It made me laugh!

Deshi-sama-Did I update soon enough?

Ranchdressing-Hot French fry? -Blinks- that would hurt! haha!

Vegetasbride1669-And there shall be lemony goodness!

Red Asatari-You really think it's exciting?

thoughtless dreamer-Twin, you reviewed first! I love you!

**Review please! Review and I'll probably update quickly! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: No owns on this one!

Jessie: Shake away!

Joh: Huh? I don't get it!

Jessie: It's a secret!

Joh: oh…tell?

Jessie: Nope!

Joh: Aw!

0o0o0o0

"_Safe." I let my smile slide off my face. "You do not trust me?" I watched as Yoh struggled to answer that. Of course he had every right to distrust me, even fear me, but I knew what he was like, he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by admitting he didn't trust me but then he wouldn't want to lie to me either._

_I cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently for his response._

_He stared at me then quickly ate the rest of his orange, a diversion to my question. Once he finished he was forced to look back at me. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "Should I trust you?"_

_I reached over the table and ran my fingers through his hair. A pleasant smile graced my lips as I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't."_

0o0o0o0

I jerked back and fell flat on my back. I scrambled back upright and watched Hao warily. "What do you mean?"

He blinked. "I meant what I said." He smirked. "You can trust me if you want to, though."

I remained silent, staring at him with wide eyes. "Why…why can't I trust my own brother?"

He didn't answer my question; he just smirked wider at me and stood up. "You'll see." He whispered, striding out of the room.

Yoh sat at the table, staring into the bowl of oranges. What was Hao talking about? He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to block the cold.

I wonder why it's so cold suddenly. It was fine when Hao was with me…maybe it has something to do with his spirit…

I grinned to myself. That would make sense! A frown replaced my smile soon afterwards. Did this mean that if I wanted to stay warm I'd have to be always near Hao? There's was something about him that told me to stay away, far away.

Maybe it was the dark way he smiled at me, or the glint in his eyes, or maybe it was the way he watched me so intently. I shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

0o0o0o0

"Crap! He really is gone!" Horo yelled staring into Yoh's empty room. There were no sign of a struggle. No sign of anything.

Horo groaned and turned around to come face to face with Anna herself. "What's going on? Where is Yoh?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Yoh is gone." Ren answered her, coming up behind her.

"And we don't know where."

0o0o0o0o0

I sighed and watched my breath fog out before me. It was getting that cold. I shivered and stared out the window, trying not to think about how freezing I was.

Sudden warmth swept over me as arms wrapped around my waist and drew me against a warm body. I tensed up a bit, unsure of what to make of my brother's behavior, but I eventually relaxed and slumped against him.

I looked up into his face and fought back a tremble at the smirk on his lips. "When do I get to see your spirit?" I asked hastily.

"Someday." He replied evasively, whispering in my ear.

"Oh." That was all I could manage. He didn't feel like my brother. I wiggled in his hold but he didn't let go. "Hao?"

"Yoh?"

I tried to move away again but he held me against him.

"Let me go." I said that as calmly as I could muster, I knew he could feel me shaking though.

He nuzzled my neck earning a gasp from me. "No." he answered simply.

Maybe if I talked to him… "You're my brother, right?" I felt him murmur a 'yes' against my skin. "But then why did you have to kidnap me?"

He pulled away and let me go. I stepped back, out of arms reach from him. "If you wanted me to meet you then why couldn't you have showed up at home?"

"I wanted some time alone with you." Hao smiled.

I shook my head. "I don't understand." I took another step back; he had that strange look in his eyes again.

Suddenly, he grabbed me and crushed his lips against mine. I froze in shock, not reacting. What…what was happening?

_Hao smiled into the kiss at Yoh's confused thoughts. He was too confused to resist._

After a long moment I finally seemed to feel his warm lips and pushed at him. He refused to let me go and I panicked. I began to squirm wildly in his arms and moved my head from his, escaping the kiss.

His eyes narrowed at me and he reached up to grab my chin between his hands and forced me to look at him. I bit my lip and told myself to stop shaking. He leaned forward so that when he spoke his breath blew across my lips.

"Do you understand now?"

I looked down. I couldn't answer. I was still trying to smooth out my thoughts.

"Look at me, otouto." He whispered huskily, his grip on my chin tightened almost painfully.

I winced and brought my eyes back up to look into his. I could see myself reflected in the shadows of his eyes. I looked small and vulnerable. I guess I looked how I felt. Nothing was making sense. He said he was my brother, but then he kissed me? Maybe he was just messing with me, but it didn't seem that way.

"But you're my brother." Was all I could manage to say.

Hao smiled at me then, an amused dark smile filled with promise. Right then I knew what I had to do. I had to get away from him.

"So?" he responded, stroking my cheek with his other hand.

"That's wrong."

"So?" he smirked at me and released my chin. With one last amused glance at me he swept out of the room, leaving a chill behind him.

I watched him leave, wondering if he was always so spontaneous. Probably. Now how would I get out of, wherever I was? Great, I didn't even know where I was. I sighed. Oh well, I'm sure I'll work it out somehow.

I just needed to get away from my brother then I could worry about the details later. I shivered. It really was that cold.

As I crept through the hallway to the room I had woken up in I shivered. Once I was in with the door closed firmly behind me I raced to the wardrobe and flung it open. It was even colder in here, maybe because I was even further away from Hao.

I pulled out a gray poncho, much like the one Hao wore often. I slipped it on but it was made of such a thin fabric that it hardly added any warmth. I walked over to the bed and pushed it forward so that it was placed directly under the window.

I then looked at the door once again just to make sure Hao wasn't there. I guess I would have felt it get warmer if he was close by. So I jumped onto the bed and struggled to reach the window. No use, it was still too high up.

With a sigh I jumped off the bed. Guess I would have to use the door.

Hao had probably locked it, but I could try anyway. You never know, I could be lucky. I smiled to myself and made my way out the door. It was still cold. Hao was nowhere near me then.

Good. I pulled the poncho around me tighter and snuck through the vast halls, searching. On the way through the halls I tried any other windows I could reach, but they were either locked or just high up enough that my fingertips barely brushed the sill.

How large was this place anyway? It seemed to go on and on. It was early afternoon and I still hadn't find the front door, or any door leading outside in fact. With a heavy groan I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

I felt a tingle of warmth race up my spine, but instead of welcoming it I shivered. He was close. I stood up, thinking about how silly it was for me to fear my twin brother. Did I fear him?

I had only just met him so I didn't really know what to expect of him. Maybe I was simply wary of him…nervous. That was it. But I was nervous enough to try and get away from him.

Wasn't that fear, to run away from something?

I shook the thought out of my head and ran down the hall. I didn't stop running until I felt the cold return. A dull sunlight washed over me from the grimy window. I glanced out and realized how high up I still was.

Looking out of it I could see a forest landscape and a gray sky. It looked like I was still at least one story up.

I turned away from the window and continued down the hall. Stairs, where were the stairs? I wandered about aimlessly for hours it seemed, not really paying any attention to the things around me. I didn't even notice the heat embracing me.

"What are you up to, Yoh?"

I stopped walking and stared at the boy in front of me. How did he get there? I was so sure that there had been no one there before.

"Well?"

"I was looking around…" I trailed off with a shrug of my shoulders.

He looked at me with amused eyes. "Were you?"

I nodded slowly, hoping he wouldn't do anything. When he spoke again I was a little more then surprised.

"The way to the stairs is down this hall. Take a left then pass two doors and turn right. If you keep going that way you'll eventually come to the stairs." Hao offered me a closed eyed smile.

"Were you watching me?"

"No, I don't need to always watch you to know what you're thinking." He smirked.

I wasn't sure what he was pulling but I took his word for it and dashed down the hallway like he had instructed. 'Take a left…' I turned left as soon as a corner approached me. 'Pass two doors' I counted the first door as I whizzed by it. The second one. 'Now turn right.'

There was a junction that led off down two different halls. I took the right one and raced down them. I ran down this hall. It was dark seeing as how there were no windows but my eyes adjusted and it seemed that there was no furniture that would have tripped me anyway.

Near the end of the hall there was black spiral staircase descending down some ways. Relieved that Hao had been telling the truth I raced down them, sometimes skipping a step.

When I reached the bottom I glanced around. The first floor was a lot less complicated then the first. I was in a large room with a fireplace set in the middle and a few red and black couches placed here and there.

I walked slowly now, looking this way and that. I reached the doorway and peered into the next room, relieved that it wasn't a hallway. A kitchen. But didn't he have one upstairs? Two kitchens? Oh well…maybe it was because he didn't want to have to be bothered with coming all the way downstairs to eat in the mornings.

I walked through the kitchen and into another room. This room was empty. Nothing. The floorboards were dusty and the walls blank and dull white. But I didn't care. The door was here. I ran to the door and pulled at the handle. It slid open easily under my touch.

I was so surprised I stood there in the doorway for a long moment. Hao had told me how to get here and even left the door unlocked. Maybe he wasn't that bad…oh well. Anna and everyone are probably worried sick, in Anna's case angry.

I took a step outside. Then another. Soon I was walking, my feet crunching against the dead leaves. It was so cold! I wrapped my arms around myself from under the poncho and continued walking.

What would I tell them when I finally get back? They'll certainly want to know where 'd been. Could I tell them that I had a twin I had never known about and he had just kind of taken me away during the night? They wouldn't believe that. And Anna might slap me for making up 'lies'.

Ah…I'll see what I'll do when I get there. I smiled to myself and breathed in deeply. Maybe I could visit Hao, as long as he doesn't try anything like he did before. We could be brothers, I'm sure of it.

He was probably just trying to annoy me when he kissed me anyway, I heard people say siblings tease each other all the time.

I stopped walking. My wrists were tingling, a crawling sensation itching up my arms. I rubbed them unconsciously and kept moving, trying my best to ignore the feeling. It grew stronger, until suddenly I felt myself being pulled back by my wrists.

I was being dragged backwards at such strength that I fell to the ground, flat on my back.

With a groan I dug my heels into the soft Earth as my arms were yanked above my head by an invisible force. My arms cried out in protest as I struggled against whatever was dragging me back.

But it was nearly impossible to move when I was lying down and incapable of using my arms. With a sigh I relaxed my muscles once I realized that my struggle was no use and allowed myself to be thrown back several feet.

A groan escaped my lips as I sat up, wincing and wiping the dirt off my face. I rubbed my back, although I couldn't see it I knew that there was a bruise forming already. "What happened?" I muttered aloud.

_Hao chuckled to himself from inside the house. He could hear Yoh's shock in his mind now. He smirked lazily when he heard Yoh consider trying again. He was so stupid. Another chuckle escaped the boy's lips. So stupid._

I was thrown back a second time. What was going on? I got up again and wondered if I should try and move around whatever was blocking the way. I walked to my left some ways before daring to try and move forward.

Again, I felt the strange feeling creeping through my arms, sending me sprawling. After a long minute I relented and made my way back to Hao. As I walked back I wondered if he knew that was going to happen.

0o0o0

"Yoh, you're back?"

I blinked. I had walked into the large room with the couches and fireplace. A gentle fire was lit up sending waves of light across the room. Hao was curled up on one of the couches, staring into the flames.

I slid down next to him. "Something strange happened."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Hm."

"It was like there was a barrier…maybe it was a barrier, but then other things could get past it. Just not me."

"How…strange." Hao smiled slightly.

I stared at him, understanding flooding through me. "You set that up, didn't you?"

Hao's smile widened.

"You…you did something to me expecting that I would try and leave?" I continued, eyes widening.

He waved a hand and the fire roared higher. "I always prepare." He drawled, eyeing me thoughtfully.

I stared at him blankly. "Why would you…?" I trailed off uncertainly. Everything about Hao confused me.

In a flash he was on me, pushing me down so that I was lying down. I fought to get back up but he had a firm hand pressed against my chest holding me down. I looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Oh, are you scared otouto?" he teased, crawling on top of me.

"No." I answered, pushing at him.

Hao simply pinned my arms to my sides and leaned down over me to whisper in my ear.

"Because you're mine."

0o0o0o0

Joh: Oh I just had to end it there; do you not see the suspense?

Ti: You sadistic little girl!

Joh: You're more a sadist then I am!

Ti: You're point?

Joh: Ugh leave me alone...

Ti: -Snickers evilly- Never!

Joh: -Hides in closet-

Jessie: I know what to do! -Gets orange juice- Here Joh, good Joh!

Joh: -Peeks head out and grabs orange juice- mine!

Answers to my Reviews!

rachael

Of course I'll continue! Don't worry!

Did I update soon enough for you? I hope so!

Kairi922  
I love making Hao a little psychotic…it's fun. And you're right, not that many stories portray him like that.

.Slithy  
Yay! I did it! I updated! -Victory dance-

Deshi-sama  
Oh no! No worries, you didn't rush me. I just like to update this one!

Alicia's Power  
Sorry, it is a HaoxYoh…I guess it was hard to tell until I wrote in Hao's pov. Haha!

.xXxchiixXx  
Aw thanks! I just got mad skills! Haha! Kidding, I'm not that self centered.

thoughtless dreamer  
Aw my twin, I'm glad you liked it! I love you!

Kuroi Kitty  
Of course! Hope you like it.

I do so love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Shaman King!

Joh: I have nothing to say….

Jessie: Aww are you sleepy?

Joh: No!

Jessie: -Rolls eyes- Don't lie to your sister!

Joh: Let's get this chapter going!

0o0o0

_I stared at him blankly. "Why would you…?" I trailed off uncertainly. Everything about Hao confused me._

_In a flash he was on me, pushing me down so that I was lying down. I fought to get back up but he had a firm hand pressed against my chest holding me down. I looked up at him with frightened eyes._

"_Oh, are you scared otouto?" he teased, crawling on top of me._

"_No." I answered, pushing at him._

_Hao simply pinned my arms to my sides and leaned down over me to whisper in my ear._

"_Because you're mine."_

Yoh's eyes widened in shock as he registered my words. I smirked. His expression was unforgettable. I leaned down over him, my long hair draping over us.

"What are you doing?" he managed to say finally, twisting his arms from my grasp.

I tilted my head to the side. Wasn't it obvious? Was my otouto really that dense? I bushed a few stray strands of dark hair out of his face and smiled down at him. He would understand soon. "You are precious to me." I whispered to him, stroking his cheek gently. I felt him shiver at my touch. Perfect.

He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, staring at me with a confused look. He reached up to push my hand away, but I caught his wrist with my other hand. My smile widened when I saw the flash of fear cross his features.

Slowly, I forced his hand back down to his side. Instinctively he used his other hand to try and free himself, but I wouldn't have that kind of behavior. Not after I waited so long for this. I moved up over him so that my knees were pinning his arms down and my own hands were free.

I smirked at him and ran my right hand down his body. "This is all mine." I whispered huskily.

"Aren't you my brother?" he gasped when I pressed my palm down against his stomach.

"Yes, I am." I answered him as I began to pull my poncho off of him. Next came his shirt. I slipped my hand under his shirt and ran my fingers across his smooth skin. Lightly I traced his scars making him whimper slightly.

"Stop." He whispered.

My brother was starting to understand, although I could tell he was still confused. Can't have any confusion, now can we?

With ease I tore the thin shirt off, exposing his chest. I pressed my hands against him and leaned down to claim a kiss.

_Yoh turned his head away from Hao. He watched his brother's eyes narrow dangerously._

I frowned at his actions and grabbed his face with both of my hands, forcing him to look at me and only me. Once again I leant down over him and crushed my lips against his in a bruising kiss.

Yoh tried to turn away but I kept a firm grip on his face and even dug my sharp nails into his cheeks causing him to gasp into the kiss. I smirked and seized the chance, plunging my tongue into his mouth.

I could feel him freeze and his thoughts vanished completely. I explored his mouth as quickly as I could, savoring the taste. I sensed him coming back to himself but I still allowed myself to ravish his mouth a little bit longer.

He bit down on my tongue. Hard.

I drew back slowly, ignoring the blood. Yoh looked up at me, waiting to see what my reaction would be. With one finger I wiped a trickle of blood from the edge of my mouth and stared at the smear of red.

Quickly, I pushed my bloodied finger into is mouth, not all the way in, just slightly so that he couldn't bite my finger as well as my tongue. He automatically began to suck on it.

"Good boy." I praised him softly, removing my finger.

"Stop." He whispered this in a strained voice. "Stop." He repeated this louder and began to struggle. He thrashed wildly, trying to free his arms from under my knees.

I smiled at how defiant he was. Beautiful. I sat up straighter, towering over him, watching him buck and scream. I think he understands me fully now. I moaned softly as he unconsciously rubbed against me.

He froze and stared at me with wide eyes. "Oh gods, Hao…please stop this."

No. I placed my hand in the center of his chest and pushed him down into the sofa. I began to chant softly, watching him through half lidded eyes. I had my fun watching him fight back, but that was enough.

"A spell?" he gasped.

I grinned. I have been placing him under those a lot, haven't I? I continued chanting as I moved my hand across his chest to his right wrist. A light flashed and his muscles froze there, meaning I could then remove my knee. I did the same with his other hand. Why not his whole body you ask? Where's the fun if I don't get to see his body react to me?

I ended the spell and removed my other knee from his arm. Yoh's face paled considerably as he tried to jerk his arms and found he couldn't move them. "Better, isn't it?" I asked him, licking my lips.

_Hao watched Yoh struggle against the spell but after a couple exhausting minutes the boy gave up with trying to break it._

His eyes flashed and he bucked his hips, attempting to throw me off of him. "No." he hissed.

I fingered his jeans button for a moment, eyeing him hungrily. "Mine at long last." I whispered yanking his green pants down.

Yoh shivered as I pulled his boxers off along with the pants. "Don't do –!" he stopped in mid sentence when he felt my fingers over his length.

I chuckled at his torn expression of pleasure and disgust. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." I told him, stroking him slowly.

He whimpered and arched his back. "Hao…" he pleaded, whispering my name.

I bent over him and replaced my hand with my warm mouth. He gasped and moaned when I sucked gently.

Pulling back, I smirked up at him. He tossed his head back and whined at the loss of contact. I grinned and pushed my black pants off and tossed them aside. I then moved up over his body until I was positioned over his head. "Suck." I ordered him, a warning in my tone.

His eyes widened but he obeyed all the same, taking me into his mouth. I entwined my fingers in his hair and moaned softly. "Yoh." I closed my eyes and moaned again when I felt his tongue.

My eyes snapped open when I felt a presence lingering outside the room. "Stop."

Surprised, he looked up at me with confused eyes. I rolled off of him and got off of the couch, leaving him there. I could feel his eyes on me as I retrieved my discarded baggy pants and pulled them on.

Silently I made my way to the entrance while I zipped my pants up and buckled them. I could tell who it was and I had to say I was slightly annoyed at their interruption. I glanced back at Yoh and decided I could wait for another time.

With a graceful wave of my hands the door flew open revealing a girl with short choppy orange hair pulled back into two short pigtails. She smiled widely and bounced on the heels of her feet. "Hao-sama," she greeted me and attempted to peer over my lean shoulders to see what had kept me.

None of my followers ever knock; they just wait for me to answer since I can sense them.

I leaned my arm against the doorway and blocked her view, smiling slightly at her curiosity. "Machi? What do you want?"

_She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked closely at Hao who appeared a bit disheveled, how unusual._

She blinked. "I wanted to see Yoh-sama."

"He's…occupied." I smirked to myself when I heard his thoughts take a nasty turn when he realized what he had just done.

"Oh." She deflated then stepped back. "Can I see him another time?"

"I expect so." I answered her before she vanished. I sighed and spun around to observe Yoh who was glaring at me. With another flick of my hand the door closed and I sauntered up to my otouto.

"Ah, you are upset." I stated letting my eyes run over his bare body.

"Let me go Hao." He said this coldly.

I shrugged slightly and turned around to leave the room. I was in no mood for Yoh now. How frustrating.

"Hao!" I could hear him call out to me. I ignored this and transported myself to the top of my manor, on the very roof. I leaned back against the hard shingles and blocked out everyone's thoughts but my own. I could never completely block them out but I could tune them down so that they were easier to ignore.

Of course with Yoh it was different. I could still hear him in my mind, but I didn't mind him. I listened to his thoughts as I had so many times before, taking them in as my own.

I looked up into the clouds, calming down. I would have to practice my patience around Yoh, which seemed to be important. The last thing I wanted was to have him wandering about in a gloomy depression.

The troublesome thoughts of his would most likely annoy me to no end.

No, I would have to go slowly, but that didn't mean I couldn't allow myself to indulge in him every once in a while. I just had to be careful about my pace.

0o0

I opened my eyes, waking from my meditation. It was night and much colder then it had been. I looked up, wanting to stargaze, but the distress radiating from my twin was nearly overwhelming.

With a sigh flames burst around me evaporating into air once I was transported downstairs where Yoh was.

I held my hand up and it immediately flamed up, casting light into the shadowy room. There he was, exactly as how I had left him.

He was shivering violently and didn't look up at me when I approached the sofa he was magically bound to. Of course this was expected, I had left him naked in a cold room without my warmth and the ability of movement.

"Yoh." I caressed his name and let the fire extinguish and passed my fingertips over his wrists, unbinding him. He automatically wrapped his thin arms around himself in a hug and as I leaned closer to him he involuntarily leaned into me for warmth.

I sat down and pulled him into a sitting position and pulled him against me. He relaxed against me and clutched at my arms like a child seeking comfort. I dared to pull him even closer so that he was partially sitting on my lap.

We stayed like that for a long time, I'm not sure for how long, but I enjoyed every minute of it. The moment broke when I ran my fingers through his hair and nuzzled his neck, breathing him in.

He smelled of oranges, grass, and vanilla. I sighed against his skin before he jerked away. Yoh scrambled off of me and gathered his clothes, pulling them on stiffly.

"Yoh…" I trailed off and grabbed his hand. He stiffened and yanked his arm away from me.

"Don't…" he paused and looked at me. He didn't seem very angry just confused and frustrated. "You're hands…they're cold." He whispered this before turning away and dashing up the stairs.

0o0o0

Joh: Poor Yoh!

Yoh: Poor me…heh….heh heh heh.

Joh: 00

Yoh: What?

Jessie: You're snickering all weird like.

Hao: Isn't that cute?

Jessie & Joh: Not really…

ANSWERS TO THE REVEIWS

Alicia's power  
Hello! Who says that anymore? No one says hello! Sorry, anyway thanks for the review!

.Red Asatari  
I like that word, enchanting. Thanks for using it.

Smile

Thanks! Hope you like this one!

rylithegreat  
Haha! Thanks!

Deshi-sama   
And you shall be sucked into this story even more my dear! -Evil cackle- Sorry did I scare you?

Demonwolf98   
Aw shucks! You're too nice!

Kuroi Kitty  
Everyone loves a naughty Hao

xXxchiixXx  
Yay, a cookie! -Looks around before hiding cookie in jacket- I have dinner tonight!

Slithy  
Hao shall always be above sexiness whenever he says 'mine'

Vegetasbride1669  
lemony goodness, sounds like a song. –Laughs-

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: I love my sister!

Jessie: Aw, you're so sweet, but that's not a disclaimer…

Joh: -Pouts- Aw man, okay fine…you do it!

Jessie: Me?

Joh: -Nods-

Jessie: We don't own Shaman King so don't sue we're poor –cough- Not really –cough-

Joh: I miss you!

Jessie: -kisses-

This chapter is dedicated to HolyMistress! She helped me get over my writer's block and gave me company when my sister wasn't there! Thank you so much!

0o0o0

_He smelled of oranges, grass, and vanilla. I sighed against his skin before he jerked away. Yoh scrambled off of me and gathered his clothes, pulling them on stiffly._

"_Yoh…" I trailed off and grabbed his hand. He stiffened and yanked his arm away from me._

"_Don't…" he paused and looked at me. He didn't seem very angry just confused and frustrated. "You're hands…they're cold." He whispered this before turning away and dashing up the stairs._

0o0o0

I stared up at the dark ceiling. It was getting to be unbearably cold. I breathed out a long sigh, watching my breath. Damn it was cold.

My eyes closed as I fought back anger welling up inside me. What had Hao been thinking? I was his brother!

Maybe he was just trying to mess with my mind. Well, it's working.

I pull the thin blankets about me for warmth but they don't do much in this stone castle. It's almost like a prison. No, I can't think that way.

"Hao is my brother." I said aloud, as if reminding myself. I know this sounds strange but I _do_ want to get to know him.

It was obvious that I was stuck here, for at least a while. The most I could do was find the positive outlook.

I started to make a list.

"I don't have to train." I noted, smiling faintly. I couldn't think of anymore. With a groan I rolled over and buried my face into the black pillow. It smelled like smoke, but in a good way.

Hao. Hao. Hao.

I groaned louder as I remembered what he did to me, what I did to him. I can't exactly say that he forced it since I…enjoyed it.

Would he try that again? What will I do if he does? I have no idea.

How can I even face him now?

I shivered again. The sad thing is, I need him if I don't want to freeze to death. I curled up into a ball at that point repeating 'Forget it happened' in my head.

That's what I wanted. To forget that ever happened.

0o0

My eyes flew open when I felt soothing warmth flowing over me along with a firm pair of arms encircled around my waist.

I stiffened and wiggled slightly, trying to get away. But as a result the arms just locked me closer against the warm body heating me.

"Hao?" I whispered tentatively. Was he asleep?

A face nuzzled my neck, lips grazing the skin.

Apparently not.

"Go back to sleep Yoh." He murmured to me.

I bit my lip and forced myself to relax. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Brothers share beds all the time. Besides, it _was_ his bed in the first place.

I suppose he was surprised that I relaxed against him for he then shifted and turned me over so that I was lying flat on my back staring up into his face. "Still upset?" he asked in a bored kind of way.

I nodded stiffly. "No." Yes.

"That's good. Today I wanted to train you maybe."

It was an instant response to that word. I sat bolt upright with wide eyes. "T-training?" I repeated a feeling of dread seeping through me.

Hao shrugged and pulled me back down. "Course. You'll be living with me so I want you to be strong."

"Living with you?" I choked out. "When did I say I was going to live with you? I have to go back to my friends you know."

"Friends…" he sneered, shaking his head. "They'll just drag you down in the end."

I glared at him. "No, that's not true. My friends help me." I protested angrily.

He just smiled sadly at me, his lip curling. He leaned close to me and pressed his forehead against mine. "You really don't know anything."

I opened my mouth to respond but he shushed me and slid out of bed, pulling me with him. "Hungry?"

"No."

Hao scowled and tightened his grip on my wrist making me flinch. "Haven't you learned this by now?"

"L-learned what?" I stammer, twisting away.

"Never say no to me." Hao snarled tightening his grasp. "Got it?"

I didn't say anything at first until he began to twist my arm. I bit back a cry and nodded frantically.

My brother smiled at me and released my hand, rubbing it gently. He leaned forward and caught my lips in a hot hungry kiss. I froze for a moment as I felt his tongue plunge into my mouth seeking every crevice.

Finally I came to my senses and stumbled back away from him. He glared at me for a moment looking irritated, but the emotion quickly left his eyes as he put on a smile.

"Would you like oranges again?" he asked me sweetly, turning to leave the room.

I stood still, staring at the red mark on my wrist thinking about just how dangerous Hao's mood swings could be.

0o0

"Should we go look for him? It's been two days and…" Manta trailed off looking down.

"We've looked almost everywhere." Horo groaned, running a hand through his hair.

Amidamaru appeared looking grim. "I have searched for hours yet…"

Ren was glaring out the window, his fists clenched in his lap. Yoh had been his first friend, and now he was gone. There had to be something he could do. "Isn't there some kind of clue or anything?" he snapped.

Horo, Manta, and Amidamaru looked over at him, frowns marring their faces.

Anna sipped her tea; eyes squeezed shut and arms trembling. "This isn't like Yoh." She muttered softly for the 100th time.

"Do you really think he was kidnapped Anna?" Manta asked sadly.

She didn't look like she was willing to answer him at first, but then after a moment's pause she nodded slowly.

"I should have been there." Amidamaru said glumly, hovering by the window.

Anna shook her head and slammed a fist against the table. "There's nothing we can do about it now. I'm just wondering who did this? He had to have been fairly strong to over power Yoh."

The group of friends lapsed into silence, hoping that their friend was okay.

0o0o0

Joh: Damn it that wasn't supposed to be that short…oh well…

Answers to reviews

shadowkero  
Yoh is always cute!

cheerful-pinkstar  
Yay! You're eager, that's nice!

F00lyJ00ly  
Eh, there won't be noncon, at least not that I know of yet…

liar-just-a-liar  
Hao and Yoh aren't just cute together, they are hot together!

evilgoddess1990  
Thank you! I finally updated! Go me!

woah...  
Haha, nice!

Sentai  
-Gasps- I converted you to Twincest? I'm so proud of myself!

Hao Lovely  
Thank you so much!

Yumeorb  
I like fetish Hao…heh heh heh

Shadow's Kittikat  
Lookie, I updated!

Darkpsychic  
Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I hope this chapter is good

Kuroi Kitty  
I love Yoh abuse…I'm so twisted…

cute mimi  
Go lemons! -Dances-

thoughtless dreamer  
I LOVE YOU SISTER!

hy-nguyen  
Hao's sexy when he's evil!

Hwoarang's Wife  
You like all my stories? -Starry eyes-

Deshi-sama  
Naughty is nice, something like that. Haha!

Red Asatari  
We all wish we were in Yoh's place. Sigh.

xXxchiixXx  
You gave me chocolate! I love you! -Tears-

Alicia's power  
Thank you thank you –Bows-

raven02  
WE ALL LOVE NAUGHTY HAO! Let us bow down to him!

Review please! I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Joh: Yeah. I have SO many stories to update/write!

Jessie: -Hugs- Poor baby.

Joh: -Sniffles pathetically- Oh, by the way…will anyone be my beta? I really need one…so if you can contact me my screen name and e-mail is at my profile! Think of it this way, you get to read my updates and new stories before anyone else.

Jessie: My little Joh has bad grammar! That's too cute!

Joh: -Sulks- I'm not little! I'm older than you!

Jessie: No you're not.

Joh: ….yes ma'am. –Trudges off to brood over apples…yes apples-

0o0o0

I smiled as my brother rolled the orange I gave him between his palms, a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong Yoh?"

He glanced up at me, eyes searching mine. My hands itched as I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him.

He smiled slightly. "Nothing."

Silently, I took the orange from his fidgeting hands and peeled it. I could feel Yoh's eyes watching me and I smirked at him. With a lazy flick of my hand I burned the peels into ashes and swept them off the table. "Here." I tossed the orange back to him after taking a piece for myself.

He caught it easily, blinking. "Thanks." He said quietly, breaking apiece off and sucking on it contentedly.

To be honest, I was amazed at how quickly Yoh cheered up. Before he had been practically oozing depressing thoughts but now all I could sense from him was a tinge of unease but for the most part he was fine.

Interesting, ne?

I watched him carefully as he chewed, licking his lips once in a while. I felt a smile twist around my lips. He was so…so…

"What?"

I blinked and realized that Yoh was staring at me questioningly.

"Pardon?"

"You were staring at me…"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I grinned at him and fiddled with a loose strand of his hair. "Because you're pretty."

I snickered to myself when I caught onto the jumble of confused thoughts rushing through my twin's head. He's so fun to play with. Not that what I said wasn't the truth.

Nervously he finished up his snack, sucking on his fingers with his eyes adverted from mine.

As he moved on to his other hand I impulsively grabbed his wrist and jerked him to me so that he fell across the table, looking up at me with wide eyes.

With a smile I slowly licked his fingers, tasting the lingering orange. Another coy look down at Yoh I sucked gently on the tips of his fingers, not taking my eyes off his.

A blush was spreading across his face as an involuntary shiver passed through him.

He jerked back and I let go, licking my lips happily.

Abruptly I stood up, spinning around and heading to the door. "Let's go outside. You look flushed."

_/Wonder why.../_

I almost laughed out loud when I heard that certain sarcastic thought drifting from Yoh's mind. Yes, I wonder…

I turned around and hold out my hand, fingers outstretched in what I hoped was a welcoming way. "Take my hand." I whisper, keeping my voice low as if to calm him.

The younger brunette eyed me warily before timidly placing his hand in mine.

I clutched his hand, wrapping my long fingers over his possessively. I knew he wanted to pull back out of contact, but I wasn't going to let him.

I pressed my free hand against his chest, feeling the increasing heartbeat. "What are you scared of?"

Yoh didn't answer me; he simply swallowed and looked up expectantly. Smart boy. I nodded and immediately fire surrounded us both in a dancing line of flame.

My brother flinched when sparks brushed against his face and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The hollow feeling of flying takes over me as all is blinded by red fire, spinning…spinning.

Then it's gone. My feet touch the hard Earth as we land softly outside. "Yoh?"

He's squeezing my hands tightly, looking shocked as he looks around. "How'd you do that?" he asks me.

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "Who knows?"

He frowns slightly and turns away, skimming his eyes across the beautiful landscape.

With a sigh I jump into a tree, nestling into the branches. As I draped my poncho across my knees my dark eyes wandered to Yoh who was running across the field happily. Of course the spell I had put on him earlier would keep him from going to far, but I still felt the need to watch him.

A gust of wind blew; sending colorful leaves across the field. Yoh smiled, forgetting his situation, forgetting everything as he indulged himself in the beauty of it all.

He snatched a leave from the wind with the enthusiasm of that of a child.

"Otouto, come up here." I beckoned to him, smiling.

Surprisingly he obeyed, climbing rather clumsily up to my perch. He sat with his legs dangling; leaf still clutched in his hand.

I moved so that I was copying his position, sitting by his side. Slowly I reached out and took the leaf from him, turning it over in my hands.

Yoh watched me silently for a moment, curious. "Isn't it pretty?" he asked me happily.

I looked at the leaf thoughtfully, inspecting the gold and red colors. It almost looked like fire. "Yes."

Dropping the leaf I pulled Yoh close to me, relishing in the contact. He stiffened against me, his eyes glued to the leaf sailing against the wind. "Hao…"

"Shush Yoh." I whispered in his ear, pleased at the shiver it caused.

My otouto relaxed after a tense moment, staring off into nothing. I rested my head against his, nuzzling his soft brown hair.

Closing my eyes I smiled. After years of restless waiting Yoh was mine. And this time no one was going to take him away from me.

My arms tightened around him and I sighed.

Yoh…

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah, um…-Shrugs- what can I say?

Jessie: -Hugs- I thought it was good!

Joh: NaNa Nyah!

Answers to Reviews

Sammy Chun

Thank you! Hope you like this one

demonlifehealer

We're all fans of Yoh abuse deep down inside.

sun thief

Aw, thank you! That was so sweet of you! I feel loved.

Kaiamara

We all curse being a fan girl sometimes –Sigh- Hao and Yoh, SO CUTE

Red Asatari

Hao in a tub of chocolate? -Big eyes- Whoa. –Drools-

blader-chick13

Thanks! I can't really imagine Hao not being forceful! -Laughs-

thoughtless dreamer

-Glomps- I miss you so much!

kitsunelova

Thanks! You really like the plot?

Darkside of X

Yes, Shaman King is mainly yaoi. Nice to see a new face.

Alicia's power

Yes, Doesn't Hao seem the type to have nasty mood swings? Most make it hard for Yoh.

cheerful-pinkstar

Unlucky molested Yoh? I think he's lucky!

Kuroi Kitty

Did I update soon enough? I don't think so, but here it is!

Deshi-sama

Love the bunny! Cute!

Yumeorb

I finally have a unique idea! Thank you!

HolyMistress

Haha, thanks for the review! Talk to you soon?

lilc  
There will be a full lemon, and as for the question concerning if Yoh will stay with Hao…we'll see…  
P.S

I love evil Hao

xXxchiixXx  
Yay! Thank you! You're such a loyal reviewer! By the way, love you stories!

raven02  
-Bows down- Thank you! Love ya' too! Haha!

Sentai

Yes! Another minion has joined us -Evil laugh-

shadowkero  
-Has party for Yoh fans- Yessss! Yoh fans unite!

Review please!

-JoH


	7. Chapter 7

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: Don't own it. That would be funny if I did though, wouldn't it?

Jessie: Uh…if you owned Shaman King then there would be no ending 'cause you'd be too lazy to make one.

Joh: True enough.

Jessie: Yep.

Joh: about time I update this one, right? Hope I can get back into the style of this story. It's a little different then my usual way of writing.

Warnings: twincest, yaoi (well no duh)

0o0o0o0

A content feeling washed over me as I leaned into my brother, watching the sunset. A million colors splashed across the sky, bathing the usually white clouds in gold and red. Beautiful.

I smiled as my legs swung back and forth. My perch in the tree was kind of uncomfortable but I shrugged it off as I gazed into the sky.

Hao laced his fingers through my own, not speaking. Normally I would have pulled away but this time I allowed it since it felt…it just…felt right. Sitting here with Hao in a tree watching the sunset. It felt so normal…so satisfying.

A sigh left my lips as the sky eventually darkened around us, revealing the specks of lights we call stars. How long had I been sitting here? My body ached from the rough surface of the branch but I didn't fidget about. I was afraid that if I did the spell would be broken.

Carefully I slid my gaze away from the stars to study Hao. His face was tilted upwards, features lit up by the moonlight. My mouth grew dry as I stared at him, once again amazed at how much we looked alike.

His expression was serene for once. I mean he always had a sense of calm around him but this was different. A faint smile was set on his lips, adding to the content expression.

His long hair spilled down his back, shining almost silver in the night. I could see the stars reflected clearly in his dark eyes and a pang shot through me at the beauty of this.

Hao blinked and glanced at me thoughtfully. I flushed, hoping he hadn't heard my thoughts.

If he did he said nothing about it. "I've always wanted to look at the stars with you." He told me this softly, almost whispering.

I didn't know how to respond to that. What was I supposed to say?

"And now I finally…" he trailed off and squeezed my hand tight.

I frowned slightly. He sounded so happy, like he thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

I ventured a daring question. One that I'm pretty sure I've asked him before. "When can I go home?"

Hao paused, his smile vanishing. After a moment he answered me, choosing his words carefully. "This _is _your home now." He stared at me, his face expressionless.

I sucked my teeth and looked away, feeling a bitterness rise in me. Already I felt myself missing the peaceful moment when neither of us spoke. My awe was soon replaced with frustration as I yanked my hand out of his.

"No it's not." I bit out.

What I said seemed to annoy him for his lips drew together in a thin line. He grabbed my hand again, so tightly that it hurt. I winced and bit my lip but looked him in the eye all the same.

"Your home is with me." He snarled. Suddenly he was transformed before my very eyes. He was no longer the brother I had been staring at, struck by his beauty; he was a demon baring his teeth at me.

I didn't really have any room to run away, seeing as how I was sitting on a branch. I was afraid of losing my balance and falling but more afraid of remaining in Hao's hard grasp.

"Hao…" I wanted him to understand me. "I want to have freedom." My eyes searched his desperately.

He narrowed those very eyes at me. Suddenly he seemed sad, still angry, but sad at the same time.

I pressed steadily onwards. Maybe…maybe my words were reaching him! "I want to be with my friends."

"Shut up!" he hissed, striking me across the face with such force that I was flung from the tree. I landed on the ground with a loud thump, my body skidding in the dirt and snow a couple feet.

I lay there for a long moment, my face stinging from the blow and my body screaming at the impact it took. I groaned and cracked open my eyes to see Hao standing above me with a calm face.

It hurt so much.

Taking deep breaths I forced myself to sit up, trying my best to bite down the whimpers in my throat.

He was kneeling down beside me looking amused at my pain.

His hand crept its way across my throat, caressing the skin before tightening around it. I gasped for breath as he pushed me down, cutting off my air. "You have no idea how patient I am." He growled softly, leaning closer to me. "You know nothing about me. I waited to be with you for years."

Tears leaked from my eyes as I struggled to take in short gulps of air. I could see bright dots scattering across my vision as I stared at my twin. He grinded his hand harder into my throat as anger leaked out from behind his mask.

"You don't know what it's like to be alone." He accused me softly.

That's not true. I know…what it's like. I tried to tell him so but I couldn't speak. With trembling hands I reached up to touch his arm in an attempt to get him to release me. I needed air. Now.

"I'm not going to let them take you away from me." His anger seemed to melt as he let go of me. I gasped and took quick greedy breaths of air.

My hand rubbed my abused neck gingerly, feeling the bruised skin. My vision blurred as I tried to focus on Hao, wondering faintly what else he would dish out to me. But his anger seemed to have subsided for now, for he gently scooped me up in his arms.

Honestly, I didn't have the energy to protest or struggle so I let him cradle me against his chest, enjoying the warmth his body gave me. It was making me sleepy…

Slowly my eyes blinked closed. I tried to stay awake but I found myself fighting in vain. I snuggled closer to the source of heat and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

0o0

As I came to I found myself staring at a now very familiar high stone ceiling. The same one I had first seen when Hao had 'kidnapped' me. I closed my eyes again, knowing by the cold atmosphere that Hao had left me by myself for the night.

Shivering, I pulled the blankets up around me. As I buried my head in the pillows (which smelled faintly like Hao) I couldn't help but wish Hao was here. I hated to admit it, but Hao's arms were much more comfortable then this bed.

I sighed as I thought back to what had happened earlier, before I fell asleep. Hao's moods were really…unpredictable. I had to be more careful around him or I just might end up with a broken neck.

"_I waited to be with you for years."_

He had mentioned something of the sort when I first arrived. Had he been alone for all these years? Knowing of my existence but unable to approach it?

A frown marred my features as I thought over this. Why hadn't he tried to confront me sooner if he was that lonely? If he wanted to see me so badly he could have! What stopped him?

As these questions swirled around my head unanswered I decided it best to shrug them off, at least for now. I was getting no were and stressing myself out wasn't helping. So I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind as I settled into a half asleep state.

Before I could fall fully unconscious the door opened and warmth flooded into the room. My eyes opened reluctantly as I heard the door close again. As the soft pad of barely heard footsteps approached the bed I turned over pretending to be deeply asleep.

I heard Hao chuckle softly as a hand ghosted over my cheek. "Yoh, I know you're awake."

I didn't move for a moment before giving up on the act and turning to face him. As I stared at him I realized I didn't know what to say. The silence was making me uneasy and I began to fidget under Hao's searing gaze. I found myself praying that he would soon say something, anything.

"Aren't you angry?" he finally asked me. The question caught me off guard and I found myself stammering for a response.

"W-what? Angry? At you?"

He looked me over calmly, almost thoughtfully. "I hurt you. Are you angry?"

I frowned, unsure of the answer to that. It was hard for me to analyze my feelings when it came to Hao. And to be able to put them into words was even harder.

"I…don't think so…I…I guess I'm scared…" I admitted awkwardly, averting my gaze from his.

Hao sat down on the bed, his face blank. "I see."

I bit my lip and stared down at my hands, wishing that I could be sleeping right now. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back at home, sleeping in my regular blue futon in the middle of my room. I would be listening to music to drown out the pestering ring of my alarm clock, alerting me of my early training schedule.

"Are you angry at _them?" _

I blinked and glanced at my brother curiously. "Them?" I repeated questioningly. He had hissed that word out, showing that whomever he was referring to he didn't have much affection for.

"The Asakuras." His eyes flashed as he studied me carefully. "They lied to you. They never told you about me. They even planned on killing you along with me just to be safe."

My breath caught in my throat as I considered his words. Was that true? I could hear myself answering his question. "I guess I'm…I dunno…a little disappointed that they didn't tell me I had a brother…" I would have shrugged but my back hurt too much.

He actually looked surprised. "You're not angry though?"

"Maybe a little," I blinked at him. "Should I be?"

His eyes narrowed as fury made itself evident in his expression. "Think about it, Yoh! If it weren't for them we could have grown up together!"

I searched the wrinkles in the sheets for an appropriate response to that. I could find none, instead imagining what that would have been like.

If I had grown up with Hao as a brother. What would have happened? What _could _have happened?

"Why? Why did they want to kill you? Why were we separated?" questions flew free from my lips as I gazed into Hao's dark eyes.

Hao seemed to think for a moment, tracing my bottom lip gently with his fingers. "They thought…I might…lead you in the wrong direction."

"What?"

Hao simply smiled and refused to explain further. I glared at him, wondering why he wanted to keep it secret. I had a right to know just exactly who my twin was and why that affected me. I needed to know!

So many things have been kept a secret from me, and I wanted the answers.

But Hao ignored my persistent questions, finding ways to turn them around.

"Why won't you tell me anything!" I growled, glaring.

He smirked gently pushed me back down into the bed. "You should rest."

"I don't wanna rest!" I answered stubbornly, attempting to sit back up. But he pushed me down again, slightly harder so that pain jabbed me in the back.

I sighed and closed my mouth, not wanting to put him in a bad mood again. He smiled at me and slipped into the covers beside me, encircling my waist with his arms.

And that's how I fell asleep, pulled tightly against Hao's body in a possessive hug.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I think that turned out okay.

Jessie: You're getting so much writing done!

Joh: I have nothing better to do but write.

Jessie: I see.

Joh: Hao sure does have nasty mood swings.

Jessie: Indeed.

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm to lazy to answer all of you today but thanks!

Review please!

-Joh


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold as Fire**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King, thank you.

Joh: I'm so tired…and I feel poor…

Jessie: Poor baby, why don't you go take a nap.

Joh: I want to but school is tomorrow…I can't afford to use my free days sleeping when I should be writing!

Jessie: Aw, you're being mature…I think.

Joh: Heehee. I want to thank my BETA for editing this chapter for me! Thank you **funga-fu-fu**

Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest, and…stuff that I can't think of at the moment…I'm tired so whatever I write…beware.

0o0o0o0

I woke with the pleasant feeling of another's warmth against me. Automatically I pulled the sleeping body closer against my own, relishing the feeling.

How many nights have I spent alone before now?

Too many. But that didn't matter anymore…I would never spend another night alone ever again.

I nuzzled Yoh's neck happily, stroking his arms lightly. I don't want to wake him up yet, it's so satisfying to watch him as he sleeps. His face is peaceful and his body relaxed…so vulnerable…helpless even.

I'm going to protect him. From the Asakuras…from everyone. No one will ever, ever hurt him like they had to me.

I kissed his forehead gently and ran a finger down his cheek. His skin is so soft; I can't get enough of it.

He was beginning to stir, moaning softly as his eyelids fluttered open.

Glazed over eyes looked at me warily but he didn't pull away. I brushed his bangs out of his face affectionately.

"Hao?" his voice was groggy as he slowly sat up, blinking childishly.

I smiled. Yoh really was adorable. I sat up as well and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I never wanted to let him go. Never, never, never.

He hissed softly in my ear as his body tensed up. I quickly pulled back, remembering that he was probably sore from the treatment he got yesterday.

"Hungry?" I asked him cheerfully, slipping out of the bed.

Yoh looked up at me, nodding. I gestured for him to follow me before padding out of the room to the kitchen. I could hear him following me, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor.

I turned my head slightly to look back at him. Yoh seemed relaxed, strangely enough, his eyes were half lidded and his shoulders slouched. When he finally noticed my gaze upon him he grinned slightly.

"Can I have an orange?"

A smile touched my lips. Maybe he was finally getting used to the idea of living with me…

"Course you can, otouto. You can have anything you want." I answered him easily, slipping into the large kitchen. I waved my hand to a bowl of fruit at the table while I myself got out a simple loaf of bread from the cupboards.

He sat down at the table and helped himself to an orange, peeling it eagerly. As I took a seat beside him he blinked at me. "Is that all you're eating?"

I shrugged. "I don't eat much in the mornings."

He rolled the orange against the table for a moment. "I can make you eggs." He offered quietly before glancing at me with an unsure smile.

I blinked, taken aback by the offer. I was happy, but surprised. His attitude towards me seemed to have changed so much…I was almost suspicious. But, no… Since I couldnt imagine any deceit coming from my brother.

His smile widened as he got up to walk over to the fridge. As he pulled out two eggs I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you acting so different?"

He paused, his back facing me. It took him a few minutes to answer. "I…I was thinking a lot last night…and…I figured that I had always wanted a sibling, a brother. And that I _do _want to get to know you." He began to open drawers and cupboards in search of a pan to cook the eggs in.

"And that I've been acting close-minded lately…I guess," he trailed off, turning around to look at me. "Where's the pan?"

"Don't have one." I answered, still digesting what he had told me.

Yoh scratched his head. "Eh? How can you not have a…"

"I never needed one before."

"Never needed?"

I sighed and got up, snatching the eggs from him. I cracked them in my hand and threw them up in the air, letting a jet of flames hit them spot on. Quickly, I grabbed two plates from the counter, holding them out so the finished eggs landed neatly on the plates.

I smiled and handed a plate to Yoh. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping slightly. I couldn't help but let my smile evolve into a smirk. With a flourish I sat back down, digging into my egg.

Yoh slowly followed suit. "You should have told me you could do that before hand…"

I shrugged, peering into Yoh's face. He looked thoughtful as he ate, like he was trying to puzzle something out.

"I haven't seen your spirit yet." He finally said.

"No, you haven't." I smiled, pushing my dish towards him. "Now do the dishes."

"But…"

"You're the one who wanted eggs."

"…Fine." He sighed, taking my plate and his over to the sink. I watched him hungrily from my seat, my eyes roaming over his body.

He didn't seem to notice my heated gaze (my brother does seem to be the oblivious type…doesn't he?) as he scrubbed at the dishes.

I was _so _tempted to just bend him over the counter and take him there and then. I licked my lips at the thought. I had come too close before…

But I didn't want Yoh to hate me. He's the only one I could ever share my life with.

I need to be more patient and wait until Yoh has come to accept me, which _will _happen. But…

I exhaled and stood up, walking over to stand behind Yoh.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips against his nape. I wanted him so bad…to make him officially mine. If I marked him then no one would be able to take him away. And eventually…Yoh would forgive me.

I could feel him stiffen under my touch.

"Hao…"

He was nervous, but not scared. I contented myself with breathing in his smell while I debated with myself over Yoh.

To take him…or to not take him…to take him…or to not take him…

"Hao…stop it!" Yoh suddenly cried out, wiggling away from me. He was clutching his stomach and grimacing.

I glanced down at my hands and only then noticed the blood on my nails. Looked like I had unconsciously been digging my nails into his stomach when I was thinking…

Oops.

I licked the blood away from my fingers. "Didn't mean to do that." I told him.

He just nodded, still clutching his stomach. I pried his hand away and lifted his shirt up a bit to inspect the damage. Four red half moons had welled up near his navel, spotted with blood.

"It's not too bad." I knelt down on my knees and let my tongue dart out to swipe at the cuts.

I heard him gasp from above me and jerk away. "Stop it!"

My eyes flashed darker as anger shot through me. I simply hate it when people tell me what to do, and Yoh is no exception. I pulled him down roughly so that we were eye-level.

He winced as he was brought to his knees sharply but looked me in the eyes all the same. "Hao, wait…"

I ignored him and grabbed his chin, crushing my lips against his. Yoh was making loud noises of complaint but I quickly muffled them by slipping my tongue into his mouth.

I drew back quickly as pain raced through me. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth as I scowled at Yoh. "You bit me."

Yoh looked at me, frowning. "I did that without thinking." He muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

I tangled a hand in his hair, smiling in a dangerous fashion. Then, without warning, I backhanded him roughly across the face.

His head swung to the side from the impact and his eyes fluttered. He looked back at me, scowling now. "Hao…stop it."

My anger spiked and I shoved him to the floor, slapping him repeatedly.

His face was bruised and bleeding from the treatment, lips quivering as he took deep breaths.

I fisted my hand in his shirt as I looked down at him.

"Why did…you do that?" Yoh asked me after a long moment of silence.

"I was mad."

"Do you always hit people when you're mad?"

I got off of him. "Depends."

He sat up slowly, rubbing his stinging face. I could tell he was mad. He was pissed. "You…didn't need to hit me…"

I shrugged then decided to mock him a bit. Just for fun. "What happens happens." I had heard him use that phrase a couple of times when he was younger.

He blinked then frowned.

"Recognize that line?" I smirked.

His wide brown eyes were staring at me, full of confusion. "How…did you know…?" he trailed off quietly.

I chuckled and flicked his long bangs. "I told you once before, you really should listen, I liked to watch you when we were younger."

"That's…kinda creepy."

My eyes gleamed in amusement. It surprised me at how quickly Yoh's anger could flee. His resentment from before had almost completely dissolved, replaced with unease and curiosity.

It pleased me that I could control his feelings so powerfully; by one word I could change his entire mood. I could focus his entire world upon me and me only.

Yoh leaned towards me, snapping me out of my musings. He was looking thoughtful now, a questioning light in his eyes. "Hao…. we were separated at birth…right?"

My expression darkened as I remembered the night we were born. "Yes."

"How? What happened? If we really were separated from the moment of birth then how did you know I existed? Who raised you? You couldn't have raised yourself."

I held out a hand, stopping his flow of questions. Of course, it was only natural for Yoh to be this curious…but still…I had taken him to be the type of person who takes things without questioning. Guess he surprised me again.

"I had a follower raise me until I could take care of myself."

"Oh…how did you know about me?"

I smiled. "You're a part of me Yoh. How could I not know about you?" I really didn't want to have to go into the whole story about myself, maybe another day.

Yoh seemed to be unsatisfied with my answers but lapsed into a thoughtful silence all the same.

"You have friends?" Yoh finally asked me after a few long moments.

"Followers." I corrected him firmly, tracing his features with my eyes.

"Will I ever meet them?"

I studied him for a moment. "Why do you want to see them so badly?"

He smiled slightly, rubbing his sore face. "I want to know what my brother's friends are like."

"They're not my friends."

He ignored me and continued rubbing at his stinging cheeks. I felt a twinge of guilt but quickly brushed it off. Feeling bad about what I did wouldn't change anything and Yoh deserved it. Besides, he didn't seem to be too upset about it.

I studied his mind for a good two minutes. Just as I thought. My brother really is predictable.

He's one of those kinds of people who try not to let anything (and I mean anything) get them down. The type who always reassure themselves and shrug off anger.

I smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. How cute.

0o0o0o0

Joh: I'm really tired…really…really…really…tired…

Jessie: Then go to bed!

Joh: I don't wanna!

Jessie: You don't make any sense….-sighs-

Joh: I'm hungry…no wait…no I'm not.


End file.
